Magic No more?
by wizardofmydreams
Summary: Shira travels into the future and does not like what she sees. Despite the prophecy that magic would be returned to the kingdom, she cannot find it anywhere...and she blames Emrys! He is still just a young man and he will have to be persuaded to change his destiny...against his will!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shira closed her eyes. She took another deep breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly, trying to let go of the anger she felt to her very core. Dare she open her eyes again. But she knew she had to.

Paved streets, tall buildings, one after another, in perfect rows, people walking quickly, purposefully, their heads down, talking to themselves...or were they? they were holding little objects in their hands...were they talking to those small objects? Or they were taping with their fingers on those small objects, not watching where they were going...not that they could see her. She was there...amongst them but not in corporeal form. Shira was but a ghost to them...if they could actually see her.

But they couldn't...could they? Because they didn't have magic! The anger started to boil to the surface again.

She had gone everywhere, in every corner of this country now called Great Britain. It was the future, in the year 2012... And magic was no more! She had looked from city to city, in every regions of what was supposed to be the great Albion that had been prophesied.

Shira briefly had had some hope in the city of Cardiff, where she had seen some people gathered together, with strange equipment around a few young men. They were dressed somewhat what resembled her time with chainmail, and capes and had swords. When she had heard a blond one scream "Meerrlin", it had caught her attention. And she watched for a bit as a raven haired young man ran clumsily towards the blond one. She quickly realized that they were "acting". So they were telling the story of the great King Arthur and of the greatest sorcerer to ever walk this earth, but it was a only as a tale, a legend, a story written to entertain! Ahh if only they knew...what really had happened so many years ago. But for Shira it was "what was to happen" for in her time, Albion had yet to be united.

That young man, he did remind her somewhat of Emrys...Emrys! Anger rising again. She once again calmed herself down.

It was HIS fault that magic did not have a place in the future! Oh, he would help King Arthur to unite Albion and return magic to the kingdom...but the damage had already been done... Well it wasn't really all of Emrys' fault. She just needed to blame someone, someone that was still alive.

No, to be just, it was Uther Pendragon's fault. He was the one that started the downfall of magic. By ridding himself of all the ones that possessed magic, he had severely reduced the chance of having people born of magic of the old religion. And the ones that could of had an affinity for magic had learned to distrust magic with all of the stories of the Great Purge. With the fear of never knowing whether the next king would hate magic, why would anyone pursue it.

And then there was Emrys...the last one of their kind. He would lead a life of a hermit...never marrying and having children. Surely he could of had some time for it. Protecting a kingdom was not a day and night, everyday affair, was it? NO it was his responsability! And Shira would make sure of it! To hell with Albion. What was the point of a united Albion if magic was no more. What would her life be if she didn't have magic. Walking like a drone, talking to an instrument, not acknowledging the world around them.

She sighed heavily. It was time to go back and fix this. She would take it upon herself to return magic...her way! And Emrys would just have to deal with it!

**"besendan lætsum þæsgréot bearhtmhwíl"**

(Send backward the sands of time)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. I have read so many really good stories. There are such great authors that also have really original ideas. I thought I'd share mine with all of you. So please review. I'm not computer savvy so it's taking me almost as long to post this than to have written it. I'm hoping it will work!

Amber

Chapter 2

Shira stepped out of the fluidic wall that allowed her to travel through time. She sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot. The wall was inside her cave that held secrets and power. It was protected by one of her magical barriers that only she could travel through.

She walked out of of her cave contemplating what had motivated her so many years ago. The Great Purge had pushed her into actio. When her kin had been persecuted, she had decided to take it upon herself to create a safe haven for whomever would survive it and seek refuge.

Shira was not as powerful as Emrys would become, but what she could do, was strong and impenetrable. One of those strengths was barriers and so she created a village barricaded from the rest of the world. No one could enter unless she permitted and no one could leave unless she allowed it. That was why she had the cave. It was a source of power that enhanced her magic and would make that barrier invincible...even to Emrys' powers.

She looked around slowly. The many homes her people had built stood strong and unharmed. Adults chatting happily. Children ran around, laughing, fearless. And why would there be any fear. Here, her people were safe. No one could hurt them and persecute them, chase them and make them feel like they were not worthy of living because of who they were or could do. Here they practiced magic safely, learning how to improve their talents. They had no need for soldiers or people enforcing laws. For she was the law, and she was fair. They had meetings if anyone questioned her rules. And she would listen, and make changes if needed be. Shira wasn't a dictator. She didn't believe that she was so supreme that only she was right. Here in her haven, she was their equal and just had the responsibility of protecting them and making sure that the day to day things were done. They all had their responsibilities, ones that they chose themselves and could change if they wanted to. Everything was negotiable. They were free to leave if this was not a way of life for them. But no one had asked and why would they? When life was easy and safe without prejudice.

Well almost everyone...one more thing to make her sigh heavily. But for now she chose not to think about her daughter. She was sure that Aleea would do something today that would cause her some anguish.

No, right now, she had to concentrate on Emrys and how to get him here without too much trouble. He would be the first one that would be forced to stay. She had to think about the future. He was still very young. He had been easily convinced he had a destiny with Arthur. Well she would just have to convince him that his destiny had changed and that it now laid within her haven. He would see that here, he would be free with his magic and accepted and would never have to hide. And maybe with time, he would take over as leader of her haven. Yes, she smiled at herself, now that the thought had crossed her mind, that would be definitely a good thing.

She felt liberated in what she was about to do, allowing herself to believe that she was justified in changing destiny. If King Arthur couldn't unite Albion by himself, well maybe he just wasn't worthy enough.

Shira smiled again to herself. Perfect planning would be key in getting this to all work out. She was after all dealing with a very powerful warlock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"All right, this is a good enough spot as any.. Merlin, there's water nearby, about 100 paces east of here, bring the horses and refill the gourds " Arthur ordered. "Gwaine, Percival scout around, make sure there is nothing lurking around."

"Yes, sire" answered Gwaine and Percival together, taking off.

In his peripheral vision, Arthur could see that Merlin still hadn't moved yet. He smiled inside. "Yesssss Merlin. Is there some instructions you haven't understood?" He turned slowly towards his manservant barely able to suppress a grin.

Merlin stood there, mouth wide open. "you...you...want Me...by myself to bring all 5 horses...by myself, all the way over there,...by myself...with 5 horses"

"Merlin, you are such a girl. Those horses are the best trained animals. They know they are going for water...they will all follow you... and while they drink, you can fill the gourds. Now get going" as he waived him off.

"Clotpole" Merlin muttered under his breath as he turned around to round up the horses.

"That's King Clotpole to you" Arthur called back, outright laughing.

Leon snickered at his side while setting up camp for the night.

Gwaine and Percival returned 20 min later confirming that there was nothing around them but the forest, and its residents.

They sat around the fire that Leon had built, warming themselves. Arthur went over the details of their mission to the nearby villages. He was visiting them, to meet the people of his kingdom and listen to their concerns, showing them that they mattered. He wanted to be known as a good and fair king.

Although, thinking about it, he was sure Merlin wasn't finding him to be too fair. He shared this thought with his knights who agreed that maybe his manservant could be of used some help.

Something moved on the side and thinking Merlin was back, he stood up grinning but it quickly dissolved. His blood ran cold as he looked around to find about a dozen men with bows and arrows directed at them. There was no opening, no advantage he could see. His knights seeing the same thing, drew their swords but the odds were not on their side.

A woman dressed in white flowing robes, walked through the circle with five more men, swords drawn. She was smiling warmly at Arthur.

"Sire, please excuse this intrusion. I mean you no harm."

Arthur scoffed at the obvious lie. "You have a funny way of showing it!"

"Please allow me to continue. My name is Shira. No harm will come to you, I give you my word...if you listen to my simple demands. "

Arthur raised his eyebrows. The woman made no sense. "What do you want?"

Shira smiled warmly. "You can see that I have the advantage. Any moves to fight back, will result in you being harmed or worse dead. "

"I thought you said no harm would come to us" Arthur bit harshly.

"Indeed, that is what I promise if you cooperate. You see, you have something I want. Let my men here tie you up. I will search your camp and when I find it, I will leave with it. Your restraints will dissolve as soon as I am far away from you. And you will be unharmed.

"What is it you want? You still haven't answered my question."

"And I don't intend to."

"Must you be vague, just tell me what it is you want." growled Arthur

"Do we have an understanding or not?`` Shira asked sweetly

"You give me your word that no one will be harmed?"

"I do"

"The word of a sorceress!" Arthur spat back.

Shira sighed. This king was young and highly stubborn. "If you know I have magic, then you know that to harm you would be like squashing a bug. But I don't wish it. I mean you no harm, only seek something of yours."

"Then just tell me what it is!" he exclaimed exasperatedly.

Shira did not want to fight the king with magic. She hadn't had to do so in so many years and did not trust herself to leave them unharmed.

She muttered a spell that the king and knights could not hear.

Suddenly a man appeared with a knife to Merlin's throat. Arthur's manservant was bound and gagged with dread and fear in his eyes. A few drops of blood was dripping down his neck where a small cut had been started.

Arthur's heart sank. He evaluated every option and there was no solution that ended as them coming out of this unharmed.

"You say one thing and show me another. You are nothing but a liar like all of your kind who only wish to hurt innocent people" growled Arthur

Shira looked sadly to the ground. This had not been her wish to harden Arthur's heart towards magic. "You are wrong...so wrong " she said softly. "If I wished to hurt you, I would of done it by now." She looked up again sharply "Put down your weapons...NOW!"

"Let go of Merlin!"

Shira muttered another spell. Merlin's captor released him. Merlin fell to his knees, a hand still restraining him.

"Put down your swords" Arthur commanded reluctantly his knights as he dropped his on the ground. He looked up to Shira "your word?" He hated giving in to her but there was something about the sorceress that didn't sit right with him. Why even bother to say she wouldn't hurt them?

"Yes" she confirmed gently.

The knights were about to protest but Arthur put a hand up. Begrudgingly, they all dropped their swords.

Shira looked at her men and they quickly went to the knights. They tied their hands behind their backs and made them all kneel. They then tied their hands to their ankles and gagged the knights.

"What are you doing? Why are you silencing them?" What are you looking for.

The sorceress leaned towards Arthur and smiled " I want Emrys"

"What the hell is an emrys? I don't have this emrys thing you're asking for!"

Shira looked up suddenly. She quickly placed the gag on Arthur herself.

She muttered under her breath again and to the king and knights' surprise, all of the men around them disappeared as if they never had been there. Only the five men beside the sorceress remained.

Arthur suddenly realised why the woman was urging him to disarm with only words to threaten them. There had never been any more men than the 5 that stood beside her. That infuriated him but not more than finding out that Merlin and his abductor were also not real as they also dissipated. He struggled against his restraints but there was no leeway. His knights struggles were also in vain and he could tell that they were also angered by this treachery. No wonder Merlin had been so silent. And how did she even know to use Merlin as a bargaining tool? What did she know about his manservant?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the kind reviews

Chapter 4

During this time, Merlin had brought the horses to the river close by. Well not as close as Arthur had claimed.

"A hundred paces, yeah right" he muttered. "probably the double of that." But Arthur was right, the horses were well trained and their instinct told them that they were on their way to water, so they followed eagerly. Merlin let them get their fill and then decided to lazy around for a while. Maybe if he took long enough, Arthur would send someone to check on him and he would have help to bring back the horses.

But after a long while, no one was coming. Merlin was getting bored and was thinking of using magic to distract himself. Of course he didn't but how he longed for the day where he wouldn't have to think twice about using magic. He needed to start thinking about how to show Arthur that magic was not evil. Otherwise he would always be lurking in the shadows, and he was sure that was not what destiny had in mind for either of them. Besides, what was the point of living that way. Might as well cut off his arms or legs.

Well, no one was coming. They were probably all laughing it up, enjoying those pastries that that sweet old lady had been glad to offer when she found out that the king himself had come to her village. Oh, and of course, there probably be none left for him when he got back...as usual.

Oh! but when magic would be out, he would get his revenge...a pair of donkey ears, a tongue that would stretch and eat flies...who knows...the possibilities were endless. He smirked to himself.

Well he might as well head back, it was getting dark. He rounded up the horses and started heading back towards their camp.

He finally arrived close to camp and started tying the horses to the trees. Well weren't they all being so quiet, he mused. "Probably asleep already, having their bellies nicely filled with pastries", he muttered under his breath.

Horses all secured, he grabbed his blanket to set up for the night. Merlin stopped dead in his tracks, the hair raising on the back of his neck, his blood running cold through him, his stomach feeling like it just had been punched hard.

Of all the things he had expected to see, this was not one of them. Arthur and his knights were all tied up and on their knees each with a man behind, a knife at their throats. There were another dozen with bows at the ready for a kill.

In the center, was a beautiful woman with kind eyes and a warm smile. Obviously a sorceress and if the scene before him wasn't gruesome, he would actually think that she meant them no harm.

How did these knights, strong and courageous as they were, let themselves get into this situation without even evidence of a struggle.

How did he save them all without bloodshed? The knives were just too close to their throats. He felt unable to move, frozen as if time stood still as more and more questions kept wildly popping in his mind.

The woman approached him slowly, her hands hidden by her long flowing white robes. When she was only a couple of feet from him, her smile grew even wider. But there was no mockery or deceit in them, which only confused him even more.

Her hand raised and stroked his cheek. He flinched only slightly, not wanting to give the assailants any reason to harm his friends. Her touch was gentle though, almost motherly.

"I'd forgotten how young you were" Shira said gently

"Who are you? What do you want?" Merlin asked barely audible, his eyes darting towards the prisoners, making sure they were all right. His voice quivered some and he hated himself for his weakness.

"I want you, Emrys"

Merlin's eyes darted sharply back to Shira and he felt the blood draining from his head.

"Wha...what? I.. I don't understand" Merlin started but Shira interrupted him.

"If you put these on, I promise no harm will come to your friends"

Merlin stared into her eyes and as she looked down to her hands which revealed two golden bracelets. He followed her gaze.

"What are those?" he asked softly, not wanting to be overheard by Arthur.

"All will be explained soon, but right now you will do as I ask, or I will start slicing some throats". There was now an edge to her voice that let Merlin know she was getting impatient. But still he resisted, so many questions screaming in his head for answers. He knew that none would come till he did as she ordered.

Shira was running out of time and patience. She muttered under her breath. Merlin strained to make out what she was saying but Gwaine and Leon's screams muffled the rest. He looked in horror as blood started spilling down their throats

"Nooooo, please stop!" he screamed as he raised his arms in front of him. Shira immediately placed the bracelets around his wrists. Merlin felt an immediate sense of weight dragging him down and his knees buckled. He fell to his knees. Something felt very wrong but he couldn't even think about that right now as all he cared was whether the king and his knights were going to be ok.

And to add insult to injury, as his misty horrified eyes looked up, he saw that all his friends were bound and gagged and ...unharmed! Five men were standing behind the sorceress but none of them were holding knives nor threatening the king and his men. And making it worse, there were no archers waiting to slice them with their arrows.

Merlin's heart sank as low as it could. What had he done? What did this woman want? More and more questions..and still no answers.

"Why..." he managed to mutter as he looked at her pleading with his eyes.

Shira smile apologetically. "I'm so sorry Emrys for the deceit but you are too powerful. I had no choice. But you'll see. It's all for the best. For your future and the future of our kind"

Merlin's confusion only increased. But only one thought crashed through it all, wanting and needing a straight answer.

"My friends?" he asked simply.

"Their restraints will dissolve when we are gone as I promised them." she answered. She motioned towards her men who came to either side of Merlin, lifting him up. He looked mournfully towards Arthur afraid of what he would see in his eyes...betrayal...hatred? But all he saw was confusion and guilt. He seemed to be apologizing to him for having let him down. He was shaking his head trying to speak through his gag but nothing intelligible could be made out. The knights were also struggling hopelessly.

Shira turned towards Arthur. ``Sire, as I promised, I have found what I seek. As soon as we are gone, your restraints will disappear and your freedom restored. Do not come looking for Emrys. You will never find him. I'm sorry to say that you'll have to achieve your destiny without him. You are a good and fair man..I have no doubt you can accomplish this. I realise it would be easier with him but I must look after the interest of my kind. I'm really sorry...I do realise what I'm taking away from you. Farewell fair King"

Arthur barely managed to remove his gag "No, no you've made a mistake. He's not the man you think he is...his..his name is Merlin...he's my manservant..."

Shira smiled regretfully. ``**efenlæcung byre, álædan úsæt gegangan"**

"like the wind, carry us to our destination"

Suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing her robes and her hair wildly around her. It enveloped her men and Merlin and seconds later, they were all gone.

Arthur and his men finally found their freedom. They quickly grabbed their swords and got to their feet looking wildly around for any signs of their captors or Merlin.

"Get the horses...Leon, you're with me. Percival, Gwaine go..."

"Sire..." Leon tried carefully " It's dark, we won't be able to see anything. And by the way they left, there is probably no footprints to find"

Arthur's sudden burst of energy quickly dissipated. He knew what Leon said was true. There was no point trying anything tonight. "I know...I just...just can't sit around and do nothing..." He closed his eyes hard, concentrating on keeping his anger and frustration in check. " You're right of course. I'll take first watch. Get your rest. Tomorrow at first light, we leave and we'll keep looking until we find something to hint to where they are heading"

"Sire..." Gwaine started. This was not sitting right with him. He had just been bound and gagged and he wasn't about to just let someone get away with it.

"That's an order. Get your rest!" Arthur hated himself for not letting Gwaine speak but he didn't feel like having an argument. It was taking everything out of him to stay calm.

Why did the sorceress think that his manservant was this Emrys? What was this destiny she had referred to and why was Merlin or this Emrys part of it? So many whys and he feared he would never find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shira, Merlin and her men reappeared shortly in a clearing a good ways away from where Arthur was.

Merlin looked around to find three horses, and a caged carriage attached to two more horses. The cage had golden bars and was big enough to fit a man. Big enough to fit him, he thought morosely.

And that's exactly where the men dragged him to. Shira opened the small door. The floor had a soft blanket and a pillow. It was meant to be somewhat comfortable but still Merlin felt something was definitely wrong with that portable prison. Shira's men grabbed him by his arms and legs to put him in the cage. Merlin felt such a sense of dread that he started to fight them. But the golden bracelets were wearing him down, feeling like his arms were attached to heavy stones. His attempts were futile and his aggressors easily got him into the cage. Right away, Merlin felt a sense of heaviness, similar to the bracelets, but worse. It drained him completely and he felt his eyelids close. He fought to keep them open. He could make out a hand reaching toward him as he lay curled up on the soft blanket.

The hand reached his head and started to stroke his hair. The feeling was comforting through all his desperation. And his eyes could not stay open any longer. His mind started to fog.

"I know this doesn't feel well. I enchanted those bracelet and your carriage so that you cannot use your magic. I promise it won't be for long and soon you will be free to use your magic all the time like it was meant to be. I promise you, Emrys, this if for your future. Rest. When you wake, you will be free."

Merlin couldn't fight to stay awake anymore. He finally gave into the darkness.

Shira smiled to herself and climbed on the carriage beside her awaiting men.

All at once they started on their journey back to her safe haven. She really missed it and needed to feel its safety and warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morning light just peaked through, but Arthur and his knights were already awake and ready to start their search.

"Gwaine, Percival go to the north and west. Leon an I will search south and east. We'll meet back here at midday"

Nobody needed further instructions. They all climbed their horses, leaving Merlin's behind. They split into the directions assigned.

They searched for any clue, footprints, piece of clothing... but there was nothing to be found.

"Five men, a woman and a servant cannot just vanish without a trace.." he grumbled through gritted teeth. He was feeling desperate. He had failed to protect his manservant, been tricked by sorcery. Arthur felt like a complete failure.

"Sire..." Leon attempted " it was sorcery, the way she took him away. Like the wind. ...wind doesn't leave a trace...probably, they won't either"

After a few minutes of trying to be stubborn and trying to come up with a rebuke, the king had to admit that Leon was right "I know, I know...I just can't believe that there is no way to find him. No way to understand why they took him and who "they" are. " he looked up at Leon "what am I suppose to do...I have no answers"

"Maybe we should head back towards the camp and see if Gwaine and Percival had any luck. It is almost midday."

Arthur looked up towards the sun. He should be looking for days, not just a few hours! But he also knew that he couldn't ignore his responsibilities as King to look for a servant. Gwen was in Camelot with only her brother for backup. He had been gone long enough already.

"All right. Let's go" said Arthur dejectedly. He wished he could have a glint of hope as to what Percival and Gwaine would find.

They finally reached the camp. Moments later Gwaine and Percival arrived. Arthur could tell by the looks on their faces that he had been right to not hope.

"Sorry Sire...but we found absolutely nothing" Gwaine's dismayed voice answered his unspoken question.

Arthur sighed heavily. "All right. We're heading back to Camelot" Arthur commended through Gwaine's procrastinating grumbles.

"There is no way to find him. That sorceress transported him, God knows where...for all we know they could be on the other side of the moon. I think the key to finding Merlin is to find out who is Emrys, and why she thought that Merlin was this Emrys. That may tell us where to find him." He looked around slowly "we won't find answers in the forest. We need to find people who can answer our questions. Let's head out"

And with that, they all left heading for Camelot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Merlin awoke. His eyelids fluttered heavily but he fought the fogginess. Something felt different. The carriage stopped and he was just barely able to lift his head to look around. He was still in the forest but something was amiss.

As if Shira could sense that he was awake she turned her head to look at Merlin. She smiled warmly at him with a sense of pride showing in her delicate features.

"We've arrived Emrys, your new home" she said proudly

Merlin looked around still not seeing anything. The carriage resumed towards its destination. He looked at the horses and to his horror, they started to disappear into some sort of fog. The fog continued to engulf them and as it got to Merlin, he closed his eyes firmly, waiting for some kind of pain to sear through him. After a while of not feeling anything, he chanced a look around him. There was still a forest but there also was what seemed like a clearing in the distance, with homes and smoke coming out of chimneys.

Shira descended from the carriage, and went to the door to Merlin's prison.

**"astyrung þæs drýcræft heaðor" **

Merlin felt instantaneous relief as his bracelets fell to the floor of the cage and the bars to his prison all stopped glowing gold. He felt lighter and back to himself. Shira opened the door and Merlin came out, looking around to see if he could make out where he might be.

"Welcome to **Hæfen **Emrys" said Shira beaming with pride.

"Why have you brought me here. You said you would answer my questions"

"Indeed, I will." With one look to her men, they took the horses and carriage away. "Come follow me and I'll tell you everything." She started to walk towards the distant village but Merlin looked back towards where they had come in, wondering if he should make a mad dash to the exit. If he could see the exit

Shira sighed to herself. If only things could just be easy and Emrys could just accept his new destiny. Who was she fooling. He had been at Arthur's side for five years, protecting him. It wasn't going to be easy for him.

She stopped briefly looking in the same direction as Merlin. " you cannot leave my haven, Emrys. The strongest magic cannot pierce through those barriers. You might as well come and get the answers you seek"

Merlin closed his eyes then reopened them. He could feel the magical barrier. He had no choice but to get his answers and then when he could, he would find a way back to Camelot.

Merlin turned around and caught up to Shira, walking at her side. The sorceress resumed her walking.

"A long time ago, when Uther Pendragon started the Great Purge, many magical folk of any age, were being put to death. It didn't matter who they were, Emrys, the minute someone suspected something about someone, they were being accused of sorcery. You, yourself in your village, having been spotted around questionable circumstances as you learned to control your magic at a very young age, would of been accused and put to death." Merlin felt a cold shiver running up his spine. "It was just lucky that Uther was then busy with terminating all dragons and dragonlords." Shira's face had a look of such pain that Merlin couldn't stop himself from feeling sorry for her to have lived through that. "I saw such doom, families ripped apart, villages burnt to the ground, children burning at the stake." she said through gritted teeth. "My magic isn't as strong as yours, Emrys, but what I can do, I can do very well. Magical barriers are my speciality. They cannot be undone by the strongest magic. Only I can control them, raise them or put them down. That's why there is no point for you to try to leave." she smiled while observing his reactions. She saw a glint of a pout on his lips while he pondered on that bit of information. "So I created this sanctuary, that would be open to all magical folks. And together we built this haven" she pointed to the village in the clearing. They had finally walked through the forest and Merlin gasped as he set his eyes on the beautiful sight ahead of him. The homes were all in good shape and had not having suffered at the hand of evil and war. Men and women walked around talking, laughing, running freely without a worry as a stranger arrived in their village. A few children were dancing gleefully at the music a man was creating with no musical instrument. No his music seemed to come by him waving his arms around. The music would increase as he raised his arms, and decrease as he lowered them, take different intonations depending which hand he used and how he moved his fingers. Another child made his dolls dance by using magic. To one side, a few men were throwing balls towards a target by using magic.

Merlin was mesmerised by the freedom that magic had here. Shira looked at him smiling at what she saw. It warmed her that seeing her haven had that effect on her prisoner. Not that she saw him that way and hoped that he would remember this feeling and not think himself a prisoner.

A cute blond little girl ran up to them. "Who are you?" she asked Merlin. As he didn't answer fast enough, she looked at Shira. "this is Emrys. Emrys meet Lanee."

"Hi Lanee, my friends call me Merlin".

The little girl confused looked from Merlin to Shira and deciding she didn't care if the new man had two names, pulled on him forcefully " Come Emrys-Merlin, I wanna show you something" Merlin heard Shira's soft laughter as he was being dragged forward. Lanee brought him close to a wall where two dolls rested on the ground. "look what I can do" she exclaimed as she muttered some words and the dolls started dancing together. "What do you think Emrys-Merlin?" as she stood proud of her accomplishment.

"that's...that's amazing! you are so gifted" he answered to the little girl. He just couldn't believe he just had praised magic in front of people. Lanee ran back to a woman standing and watching warmly at her daughter and Merlin. "Mommy, mommy, Emrys-Merlin said I was AAAmazing" she giggled.

The crowd started turning towards the newcomer. Merlin felt his cheeks get hot as he was getting this new attention.

Shira saved him by turning the attention to her. "Hello my friends. This is Emrys. He is our newest member. You will all get to meet him at the banquet tonight. I have much to show him for now. The crowd all sent him welcome wishes and promises to see him later. The sorceress tugged gently at his sleeve to get his attention and they walked on. "I will get Prath to show you around later on. I shall continue my story, shall I?" At Merlin's nod, she continued. "So I protected this piece of land with my magic. Non-magical folks will feel a sense of dread when being close to **Hæfen, **and will automatically steer away from here. If they were to pursue their paths, they would just get queazy and find themselves on the other side of our village, not knowing what had just happened. They would be scared and probably run away. As a magical being, what did you feel when you were just about to enter?"

"I...I felt...safe...at peace" Merlin couldn't believe he had just admitted that.

"Yes that's exactly what you should feel" she smiled proudly " and that indicates to magical folks that here, they can be safe. They would then see the words carved on a tree requesting entrance. That would alert me and I would meet with them to see if they could be accepted here."

"And is everyone here a prisoner" Merlin couldn't stop asking, even though Shira had only shown him kindness.

"No Emrys, everyone here has the choice of staying or leaving, but you will see that they don't want to leave. And why would they? They are safe here. Safe to be who they are meant to be" she answered knowing that she should not be hurt by Merlin's question. Then she pushed back gently "Did you have that where you were, at Arthur's side, freedom and understanding to practice magic?" knowing very well he didn't.

Merlin looked away. He had deserved that. Sadly he just answered "no".

And of course, on cue, as usual, Aleea came to wreck her day.

"Oh but we are not all free, are we Mother?" a cold voice spoke up from behind a tree. Aleea came out from her hiding spot to face them. Merlin looked up curiously at a beautiful brown haired, young woman looking to be about his age. But what striked him even more was her eyes. They were a beautiful yellow brown honey color. It was kind of hard to look away from them hadn't it been for the coldness in them.

"Hello Aleea " Shira smiled gently " I want you to meet Emrys."

"Nice to meet you Emrys," she said gently, all coldness gone. She had now the warm qualities that her mother seemed to display so easily. "You and I have something in common. When my mother is done selling you the great benefits of what a wonderful paradise we are in and why you shouldn't attempt to leave" her voice dropped a few degrees and stared at her mother " you and I can get started on how to escaped this ...haven!" She turned around and left with such a grace, that it took Merlin a few minutes to take in everything Aleea had said. It was a bit hard to concentrate with her beauty so close, stirring up some feelings he had long forgotten he could possibly still have.

Shira watched Merlin with curiosity. Some thoughts went through her head. She tucked them away for later thinking.

"Emrys..." she said lightly. Merlin still thinking about what Aleea had said...and being distracted by her beauty...but still trying to think about having an ally...and about her beauty, jumped slightly at his name being called. He blushed and turned away to hide it, but it was too late. Shira had seen it and she smiled at the thought.

"Well, Aleea is right. She is the only person I have not allowed to leave. You see, the people here are happy and when they have children, they tell them about the big bad world out there. They don't explain any worse than it actually is, but only tell the truth. And there has not been any descendants that have wished to leave - you are free to ask them. They will not lie to you. And then, there is my daughter, born and raised here and despite all the stories, she longs for adventure and to see the rest of the world. But I'm not willing to allow it...imagine how she would make out, out there...she wouldn't last, even with her magic. Being born here unfortunately makes you unaware of all the dangers there are. Especially for a young woman. What do you think?"

Merlin contemplated her question. Putting himself in Aleea's shoes, with no guidance from Gauis, not being under the protection of Camelot, where would he be now? And as a girl. He knew himself, not being a big muscle guy, that if it weren't for his magic, he could of been killed a thousand times or made to be a slave. But revealing his magic to defend himself...out there by himself...would of probably brought some unwanted attention, and he was sure that he would probably be dead by now. No, his mother and Gauis' guidance had kept him safe. Aleea would probably not be so lucky if she was on her own.

"I think you're right...she probably wouldn't stand a chance...even with her magic" but he faced her dead on "it should still be her choice." he said firmly. Because to live with restraints, whether they be not being free to do magic or not being free to be where you want to be, isn't a way to live. I would know."

"It's not the only reason you're here, Emrys." she resumed her walk." Yes I want you to be free as you should be, but also I have seen the future." she stopped and faced him. Merlin waited patiently, his curiosity peaked again. "There is no more magic, Emrys. It is all gone!"

Merlin felt a sense of panic. How could magic be gone? He had a destiny to return magic to the kingdom. "I don't understand. I was told it was my destiny to help Arthur unite Albion and return magic to the land. You're wrong."

"No I'm not. You see the Great Purge killed of a lot of magical people, especially the ones born of the old religion. People like you and me are very few and I even believe that we are the only left. And over the years, due to fear, due to magic not being what it once was, there will be no others like us. And magic will gradually leave. I have seen it Emrys. I have gone 600 years in the future and they tell our story for entertainment, a legend but not what it once was."

Merlin felt a deep sense of loss. If Shira was right, everything that he worked for, his hiding his magic would all be for nothing. Yes Albion would be united and that would be good. But magic...or maybe that wasn't the point of his destiny. Maybe it was just to unite the lands and create peace. Was that enough?

Shira continued. "I have seen your future, Emrys." Merlin looked up, awaiting more bad news. He didn't know if he could take it right now. "you will become a hermit, living alone. You will not find love, nor have children. Everything you will do, will be for Albion and for Arthur. Oh you will defeat many enemies but there will be nothing for you in the end. Arthur will have love and many children and you will die alone. "

Merlin sat on the ground, his legs no longer wanting to hold him. A deep sense of loss at what wasn't going to happen to him with all of his sacrifices. He thought briefly about Freya, and how he had loved her, and how that had felt. Even losing her was still a feeling that was better than being truly alone.

Shira sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder but remained quiet. Her touch was somewhat comforting. Why was he constantly being told how his life was to unfold? Why couldn't he have control over his own life? People weren't meant to be told how they were to live their life. And then he thought of Arthur, on how he had been trained to kill since birth as he had told him so many years ago, trained to be a king. He had a destiny as well, not one of his choosing, but one chosen for him. And along the way, he had made changes, changes that benefited Camelot and himself. Like when he decided to marry a commoner. Merlin had some thinking to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arthur and his men arrived in Camelot. After they had their horses taken care of, they gathered in the council room. Arthur had sent his guards to get Gaius and Guinevere.

Guinevere entered full of joy at seeing her husband after a week and a half of absence. Her smile faltered as she shortened the distance that separated them. She arrived in front of him and he grabbed her, and fell into a deep embrace, holding tightly as if letting her go might make her disappear. His eyes closed and he let himself enjoy the comfort and warmth his wife offered. He finally let go of her, looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong" she asked softly.

"It's Merlin."

Guinevere heart sank and a quick glance around notified her that the young man was indeed not in the room. She instantly missed his casual chatter, his banter with her husband.

Gaius entered the room and Arthur turned around to him. "Everyone, please have a seat" he turned to his guards, "no one is to disturb us. Do you understand. We are having a council meeting." The guards nodded and left, closed the door and stood guard at the entrances.

Gaius looked around noticing also that Merlin was not in the room. Suspicion and instant doom filled his heart. He looked at the king for answers.

Elyan had also joined the council.

Arthur cleared his throat and faced Gaius. "Merlin was kidnapped." he confirmed Gaius' fears.

"May I inquire as to what happened" he asked shakily.

"He was taken by a sorceress. Her name was Shira. Have you heard of her Gaius?"

" I don't think so..." Arthur's heart sank "...maybe..." Arthur looked up hopefully again. "it is a name I haven't heard of in a very long time...more of a legend...perhaps. "

"It is no legend Gaius...she took him."

"Did she explain why"

"No. Actually I think she just made a mistake" And Arthur retold the story of the events that led to Merlin's capture. "What do you know about her, Gaius?"

The old physician kept silent but Arthur had the feeling that he knew. "Please Gaius, if you know anything that would help us find him."

"I'm afraid Sire, that even if I told you anything, it would be of no help. I believe that Merlin is lost to us. There will be no way to retrieve him." he said sadly, a hopelessness to his voice.

"Please Gaius, just tell me what you know". He didn't press the older man out of respect and hoped that showing patience would get him to talk.

After a few moments, Gaius decided to tell them about the legend. "It was told a long time ago, that during the Great Purge, a Sorceress by the name of Shira, built a safe haven for magical people. Its walls are impenetrable. She was known to create the strongest magical barriers that even the strongest of sorcerers would not be able to take down. Anybody that didn't have magic would never be able to find this haven. And the people who would have magic could be granted access. It was told that, in that haven, they could live safely without persecution."

Arthur mulled over this new information. It didn't sound good. A place he could not find and impenetrable by the strongest magic? How could he hope to find Merlin by himself.

So he asked the next best question. "Who is Emrys?"

Again, the physician hesitated for a while, and the king patiently waited. Gaius started to think that if Shira had Merlin, there was probably no chance to ever see him again "There is a legend amongst the druids, that a great king, with the help of a great and powerful sorcerer would unite all of Albion and return magic to the land. That sorcerer is known to the druids by the name Emrys."

"So you're telling me, that Shira thinks Merlin is a great sorcerer and she brought him into this haven of hers that we have no chance to find and where he won't ever be able to escape?" Arthur asked exasperated.

Sadly, Gaius answered "I believe so Sire"

The room became very quiet while everyone pondered on the significance of the king's words.

After a while, Arthur exclaimed loudly "WHY IN GOD'S NAME WOULD SHE THINK THAT MERLIN IS THIS SORCERER! One look at him should have discouraged her. You should of seen the look of fear he had when she confused him for this Emrys!" then he looked to Gaius with determination. "We're going to find this Emrys and get him to get Merlin out of there for us. Gaius, Where do we start? Who's this great king that will unite Albion?"

Arthur stared at Gaius. He was going to get his answers! "GAIUS PLEASE!"

"Arthur...please" Guinevere pleaded.

But Arthur would have none of it. He wanted his friend back. He admitted to himself that he needed him, not as a servant, but as his council, his friend. He was one of the few people that always stood by him, no matter what. He would promote him, that's right, when he got him back. "Gaius, I'm not asking again" he said through gritted teeth.

Gaius looked at him pleadingly "Please Sire...it is not my secret to say.." desperation in his voice.

Arthur sat back in his chair, trying to control his anger. He looked again to the old man and tried to plead with him " Please Gaius, tell us what you know. Merlin is a dear friend. I want him back. We all do"

"No matter what you learn, Sire?" Gaius was breaking. He wanted Merlin back too. The thought of never seeing him again...

"No matter what."

Gaius looked sternly at Arthur "You must promise me, that whatever you and your knights learn here in this room, you will not now, nor ever have prejudice against the one I speak of. You must promise me that no one involved will ever be punished. You must promise me...and you must open your heart to magic and accept the possibility that magic is not evil, it can be used to harm...or it can be used to do good, to protect and to unite a country. You must promise me!"

Arthur looked at his physician, confused, wanting to make that promise,...but to accept magic wasn't evil...he knew what it could do. He was about to question, to challenge what Gaius had said but the old man got up and spoke firmly " I...will...not...waiver on my request. You will promise me this and you will keep your word or I will take my knowledge to my grave!"

The king could see that there was no choice. Accept the physician's request, accept that magic could be good and possibly get Merlin back. Or lose all hope of ever seeing him again. He looked to his knights and could see in their eyes and their determined faces that they wanted him to give his word. He looked to his wife and saw the same. " If you agree to Gaius's demands, stay, otherwise you can leave without prejudice." As no one got up to leave, he looked to the old man. "you have my word. No one involved in what you are going to tell me will be punished or treated differently." he took a deep breath and exhaled " and I open my heart to the possibility that magic can be good."

Gaius smiled feebly but seemed very grateful. He took a few breaths to calm himself. "it was never my secret to tell. I had hoped that this would of turned out differently" At Arthur's nod and encouragement, he continued "The legend that talks about this great king...the Once and Future King...as the druids call him...is you Sire."

Arthur let out a deep breath he had been holding. HE was the king in the legend! The druids thought him to be this king. "Once and future King...I've heard that before.." he racked his brain trying to think..and then... "Merlin...he..he would call me that. He'd tell me especially when things were bad, he would encourage me by telling me that I would be a great king someday. He never once waivered in his faith in me"

Guinevere smiled proudly at her husband. She had known he would be great but to have a prediction made about it, just seemed surreal.

"Gaius, Merlin knew of this legend, didn't he? Arthur asked, still feeling dazed by the revelation.

"Yes"

"Then, he also knows the other part...about Emrys"

"Yes"

"And by the look on your face, Merlin also knows who this Emrys is?!"

"...Yes, Sire"

"How?"

Gaius remained silent. Arthur thought for a while. Merlin would have a lot to explain when they got him back!

Then he laughed out of relief. "Well that's great news. If he knows Emrys, and obviously he's been protecting his secret, then we just have to find him. This Emrys owes him at lot, especially for keeping such a secret from me! He can help us get him back" he was proud and hopeful of having thought of this.

"No" came Gaius simple answer.

The king's anger flashed quickly to his eyes. "This Emrys has been protecting me if the legend is true. Then he can sure as hell help us. Why wouldn't he? His destiny is to help ME! and right now, I need him to find Merlin!"

"Emrys cannot help you sire" Gaius was hating this very much.

"And why not?" Arthur was barely containing his anger. And Gaius being evasive was not helping. Did he not care for Merlin? He knew that not to be true. He loved Merlin like a son. He should be giving him all the information he needed and shouldn't be hesitating!

Gaius' voice quivered "because Sire.. Emrys ..." Gaius looked down, tears welling up in his eyes. "It isn't my secret to say" he barely whispered audibly. Doubt was again clouding his mind.

"Gaius please" came Guinevere's gentler voice "go on. Arthur has given his word. You may speak freely" And she gave Arthur a stern look.

Gaius looked up to his King but still felt so unsure. Arthur realised then that Gaius wanted to tell him. But it was because of him, because of his beliefs and what he could do as a king that scared the old man. He needed to be open minded and accept magic. But could he even if had given his word? With everything he had seen. Was there really someone who was powerful but wanted only to protect him and help bring peace to the land. Was that even possible? What of Shira creating a sanctuary for her people, never bothering anyone (obviously since he hadn't heard of her), only wanting peace for her people. What of the druids who were suppose to be a peaceful people? Was it his father's hate that had brought good magical folks to rebel and want Camelot's destruction? Had his father been wrong all this time and left him a legacy of hatred against the Pendragons?

Arthur made up his mind. Whatever Gaius would say, he would not get angry. He would listen. He would not judge. He would accept it. And he would embrace the truth. After all he had a sorcerer protecting him. Obviously he was doing something right if this sorcerer believed in him and this destiny. All this time, things had happened that he thought was just luck. Maybe it hadn't been luck after all. Maybe it was this Emrys. And that meant that he owed this warlock a lot...maybe his life, his knight's life, maybe even Gwen's. Or Camelot's safety. After all, who had destroyed the Cup of Life. Shouldn't it of been done by magic as the cup was magic. No matter who this Emrys was, he would accept him.

He looked up at Gaius and felt guilty as he saw him trembling. He walked to him, grabbed him gently by the shoulders and smiled warmly. "Please Gaius. Reveal to me who Emrys is. I promise you that I will never harm him. I will embrace him as a friend. That is after all who he is, a friend...to me and to Camelot. "

Gaius smiled, feeling more reassured. Something in Arthur's voice told him that he would be an honorable man and keep his word.

"Emrys cannot help you...because Merlin is Emrys" he finally said.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Are you telling me...Gaius...that my bumbling idiot of a manservant...is a powerful Sorcerer who has been protecting me all this time because he is destined to?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes Sire"

Arthur felt his world collapsing. Of all the people Gaius could have named as Emrys, that definitely wasn't what he expected. If it hadn't been for Guinevere's hand on his arm, steadying him, he thought he would lose all reason, but her presence soothed him and brought him back to reality. Remembering his promise to Gaius, Arthur decided to get an explanation. "Then you better start from the beginning, from the first time Merlin set foot in Camelot."

And so Gaius told Merlin's story. He told the story of a boy born with magic that could no sooner not use his magic as it was second nature to him. He told them how his mother had sent Merlin to Camelot so that he could help him and guide him with his magic. He told him Merlin's version of Arthur and Merlin's first meeting and that when he was told of this great destiny, he didn't want any part of it because of what he thought of Arthur. But he grew to like the prince and saw the goodness in him. He talked about how many times he had tried giving up his life for the king. How he lived in fear of someone finding out, how Arthur would react when he would find out, whether he would feel betrayed and hate him. He talked about Merlin's father, Balinor and how he was now the last dragonlord.

Gaius stopped talking. There was so much to talk about. But at least, by the looks on everyone around the table, he could see no anger, no sense of betrayal...just a sense of amazement and loss.

"And there's more...isn't there?"

"So much more...but I'm an old man and I don't recall everything."

"How could I have been so blind...so many times he gave his life for me,...so many things make sense now.." Arthur held his head in his hands while leaning on the table...he smiled "he'd been telling me, jokingly of course...of how many times he had saved my life...and it was all true.

"Yes Sire"

"I want him back, Gaius. How do we get him back?"

"I don't know. There's no way to know where Shira has built her haven."

"Do you know why she would take him? She didn't seem to want to hurt him. She almost seemed...motherly"

"I have no idea Sire. It doesn't sound like something she would do. Not from the stories I heard a long time ago. I believe that whomever entered her haven did it of their own free will. I don't understand what would of pushed her to do this. " Gaius thought for a bit "there is someone...or something...although how to get to him is the question"

"Who is that?" asked Arthur, some hope returning in his voice. "Name him and we will find him."

"His name is Kilgarrah. He is the great dragon that lived underneath the castle. He lives Sire. " and with that, Gaius went into another detailed explanation.

Gwaine let out a low whistle "Wow Sire, you had yourself a powerful sorcerer and the last dragonlord at your side and you didn't even know it...and now you lost him."

Arthur gave a menacing look towards his knight. "Is it my fault that, as you said it, he is powerful and therefore could keep the truth from me". He then smiled to himself. "Just can't wait to see him do magic. I still picture him as awkward, clumsy, and gangly and I just can't see the sorcerer in him. "

"I may have a way to contact the dragon, Sire. Will you give me a day or two to see if it works" Gaius asked

"I don't have any choice but to wait. He sighed "I really don't know anything about magic other than it was suppose to be evil. Do what you have to do. " he turned to the rest of the council "this stays between us for now. We concentrate on getting Merlin back, then we get him to make us understand magic, then we'll worry about how to make all of this work out so that Merlin never has to lie, be afraid or hide from us again."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi IndiaMoore, I'm glad you're enjoying my story. This story is actually finished and I'm just posting one chapter a day as I'm reviewing it, fixing mistakes and hoping I haven't created any plot holes. So if all goes well, I should be able to keep on posting one a day.

But please feel all free to keep on reviewing. It's encouraging to see if people enjoy my ideas.

Oh and I forgot the disclaimer where I have to admit that I don't own anything Merlin :-(

Chapter 9

It had been a few days already. Time seemed to have no relevance here in **Hæfen. **Merlin had been shown around. He was given a small home, well furnished and definitely better than his home in Ealdor or his room at Gaius'. The people here had been so warm and welcoming.. Everyone seemed to get along. The welcoming feast had been great. He had had so much attention as everyone wanted to hear about his life in Camelot. It felt great to be able to talk so freely. But if anyone had any doubt about remaining here, they were now convinced that the world had not changed and was just as harsh as ever. It hadn't been his intention but the fact that magic was still not welcomed only accentuated their need to remain safe here.

The next day, Shira had had a talk with him, explaining why she had brought him here. She was convinced that this was where he was meant to be, that no one should have to hide their magic. He had let her speak, not wanting to anger her. He didn't know how far she would go to realise her goal. He didn't know if there would be punishment if he didn't do as he was told? So he played on the side of caution. He'd give her the sensation that he was accepting her haven and when she would let her guard down, he would try to find a way back to Camelot. He had asked her what of his destiny to help Arthur, a destiny predicted by druids. But Shira had simply answered that sometimes destinies weren't always carved in stone, that sometimes they were meant to be changed. There was such a finality in her tone, that Merlin didn't dare to argue... for now.

Aleea had not come up to him as he had expected but he could see her lurking around, watching him. He asked about her a few times but was only told that she kept to herself. If Aleea hated it here, she sure was not trying to rally anyone against her mother. It seemed she respected their choice.

Shira had made herself available to talk anytime he wanted but he hadn't really wanted to. She had told him that eventually he would have to take on responsibilities but for now she wanted him to get to know the villagers and just enjoy himself.

And so instead he tried over the last 3 days to hate this place and its inhabitants. But he had to admit to himself that he couldn't. He found that he loved walking around, being free to do magic, especially with the kids who just looked at him in awe. He realised there was a certain happiness, a lift of his spirit and that made him feel guilty.

But at night, when he was alone, he would think about Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, the knights and Camelot and how he missed them all. He was wondering what they were doing. They probably had given up the search since there was no clues left behind. Would they presume him dead?

On the fifth day, he heard a knock at the door while he was contemplating what to make for breakfast. He opened the door to see Aleea standing there with a warm expression on her face. "How is it going Merlin?" she asked politely

"Fine" he barely managed to say, so stricken by her beauty.

She smiled, shaking her head "Really, Merlin, haven't you seen a pretty girl before?"

"Humm...oh...uuhh...yeah...of, of course" he stuttered blushing and looking down, embarrassed at his lack of tack around a woman.

"Oh it's ok, don't be mortified, Merlin" she said grinning while lifting his chin to make him look at her. "You have got to be the most handsome boy I have ever met. "

Merlin eyes got wider and his face got even redder. "You better stop that blushing" she giggled. Then she walked by him towards his kitchen. "What are we having for breakfast?" as she looked around.

"Hummm...I was thinking of eggs and ...uuhhh..."

"That would be great, handsome" her grin was even wider.

Merlin was getting the idea that she was enjoying this a bit too much. "You're enjoying making me uncomfortable, aren't you?" Merlin asked.

"Of course. There's not much for entertainment. It's always the same. The villagers don't seem to mind. But I kind of do. So I got to have some fun where I can" she answered sweetly.

"So why wait five days to have your fun" he asked starting to feel more comfortable to have a little banter.

But her face turned serious. "I was trying to see how you would feel about being here."

"And how am I doing? " he asked still trying to keep the mood light.

She walked towards Merlin and stopped right in front of him. Merlin started to feel uncomfortable again, feeling under scrutiny. She still looked serious but her voice was soft, her gaze holding his. "you're enjoying the freedom of using magic, you enjoy the people and the ease of being around him, you enjoy how this place works, how everyone gets along...but at night when you're alone and your sleep is restless, you think about them, the friends you left behind and you wish you were home, because this will never be 'home' ". She stayed there, looking at him.

So he wasn't fooling anybody, was he? And here he had thought he was doing a good job of looking like felt at home. He looked down briefly. His eyes misting "I...I... don't understand...I have everything I ever wanted...and...uuhh... but I don't think I can be truly happy here." he said, his voice raspy. He looked back to her.

"Sometimes what others think should be right, is not always right for us" she said with understanding in her voice. "that being said, handsome, how about breakfast?" He nodded, curious as to her sudden change of mood and he followed her back to the kitchen to tend to their empty bellies.

"I noticed you called me Merlin, while the others call me Emrys"

"Did your mother call you Merlin?" she asked. At his nod, she continued, "then that is what I shall call you...unless..."

"No, no that's fine. I appreciated it in fact. It's like having a bit of home." At that she smiled back and returned her gaze towards the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gaius had been pouring over his books, trying to find the language of the dragons. To call them, could be done by anybody daring to confront them. But the fear of becoming roasted would discourage most reasonable men. Dragons were known not to like being disturbed by none other than a dragonlord. He hoped Kilgarrah would be in a friendly talking mood as he finally had found the right book.

He waited for the darkness to fill the sky before he set out for the clearing near Camelot that Merlin would use to meet with Kilgarrah. He didn't inform Arthur as he probably should have. But he was worried how either of them would react towards each other. One reason was because they didn't have a dragonlord to prevent them from becoming beef jerky. The second was, he didn't know how Arthur would be towards the beast that had hurt and killed some of the innocent people of Camelot.

What he didn't know is that Arthur had been keeping an eye on him as he was getting desperate for some information to find Merlin. And so carefully, he followed the old physician from a safe distance so he couldn't be heard or seen.

Once Gaius arrived in the field, he called out to the dragon hoping that he sounded loud and commanding. Arthur stayed just at the edge of the woods at a safe distance.

After what seemed like hours, Gaius was about to give up. His old bones were protesting against the different positions he had gotten into to try to relieve the aches of age. And obviously, his voice had not been strong enough to call upon the dragon. But then suddenly he heard a loud flapping of wings. He looked around for a bird but instead got the magestic great beast in view.

Kilgarrah landed only a short distance from Gaius, looking at him and waiting for him to speak. He knew who the older man was.

Arthur remained hidden at the tree line, waiting to see if Gaius would need help, or if the dragon would need persuading.

"I need your help" Gaius' voice came out booming " Merlin has been taken"

"by whom", inquired the dragon.

"the sorceress, Shira. I believe she has taken him to her haven. I do not know why?"

"Our young warlock has a knack for getting himself in trouble. But I don't believe him to be in danger. That is not her way."

"Perhaps, but she hasn't given him a choice either."

"If Shira has taken him, it must be for a good reason"

"Maybe, but whatever that reason may be, I do not believe that Merlin wishes to be there. Otherwise he would of sent word that he has chosen a different path than his destiny. At the very least, he would of said his goodbyes"

"You are right to believe this."

"Will you help me to get him back"

The dragon seemed to be thinking for a while.

"Shira's haven is to the north of Queen Annis 's kingdom but how will you be able to embark on this quest?" he asked intrigued.

"I will be leading the quest to find Merlin" answered Arthur firmly walking away from the shadows of the trees.

Gaius turned around, having been taken by surprise.

"I'm sorry Gaius, but I saw you heading out and I followed you" Arthur answered his unspoken question.

The dragon looked at Arthur carefully, but with great curiosity. So the young king knew of Merlin's magic. Well that was quite a turn of events.

Arthur, under Kilgarrah's scrutiny tried to not let himself be intimidated. "Apparently, there is a barrier that I will not be able to see. How will I know when I get there since it is said to be invisible to outsiders?"

"You will feel gloomy, unwell, like you want to run in the other direction. That is how you will know that you are standing at the edge of her sanctuary. "and he couldn't help himself to ask "So Arthur Pendragon, have you accepted who Merlin is"

"I have... although him and I have much to talk about. It would seem that I also owe you my life, that you have advised Merlin, on many occasions in saving me and Camelot..thank you"

Kilgarrah bowed his head at the King and then turned to the sky. He took flight and was gone.

"Well that was sudden...no goodbye...no 'I'll bring you directly there to make your life easier'..."Arthur grumbled.

"Sire" Gaius answered his king, amused "from what I've heard in the past, we should consider ourselves lucky we are not parched. I believe it is only by respect to Merlin, that we have been allowed to come out of this unscathed. Maybe you should of remained at a safer distance"

Arthur pouted. "I'm sorry Gaius, I was getting edgy waiting around"

"It's alright Sire."

"I can't believe Merlin can talk to that beast and not be scared. I have so much to learn about him. We will leave tomorrow at first light. I will inform my knights tonight."

"Thank you my lord"


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you again for the kind reviews. :-)

Chapter 11

Two more weeks had passed. Merlin was more sure than ever that no one was coming for him. He knew that it was impossible but he would of so liked to see the knights barging in, saving him, like he had saved them so many times..well except for the barging in...as he usually was hiding.

He had tried to talk to Shira a few times at the end of the first week. The last time, he had actually gotten very angry with her, not caring if there were to be retribution for insubordination. But the sorceress had simply sat calmly and listened and never once wavered in what she believed. Finally, Merlin just gave up...at least for now and would spend his time trying to get through the magical barrier.

And that's when Aleea and him starting spending more time together. They both had the same goal. Leaving the haven. They had hoped that their combined knowledge of magic and power would of helped in their mission...but nothing was working.

So sure Shira was of the impenetrability of the magical walls that she never tried to stop them. If anything, she enjoyed seeing her daughter spending time with someone instead of being alone all the time. Even if it was to plan an escape. Well at first anyway.

When Merlin and Aleea realised that their spells were useless, they would spend time sharing their magical knowledge and experiences until another idea would come to mind. Her magic wasn't as strong as his but she could do a wide variety of things. Her healing was one of her strength as was transportation.

To Merlin's surprise, Aleea never spoke ill of her mother. She understood the importance of her mother's sanctuary. She respected the ones that chose that life. Aleea knew things were not going to be easy on the other side but she had lived with an unease and restlessness that was only getting worse as she got older. Merlin was starting to understand it as he was starting to feel the same.

Merlin liked being around her. She was easy to talk to... now that he had gotten over the initial awkwardness. He found himself laughing often.

But the nights were very difficult. That's when he would find it almost unbearable to be here. He was getting restless. His sleep was interrupted with nightmares at the beginning of the night. They were usually of his friends in Camelot, and it would almost always end up with someone's death. But then when he would try to give up on sleep, blissful oblivion would envelop him until the morning. He was thankful for that. Maybe his magic was protecting him from losing his mind.

The following morning of the start of the third week, Aleea didn't show up after breakfast as they had agreed. Merlin went searching for her as it was now midday. He walked to her house and as he approached, he could hear loud angry voices, her voice and her mother's.

"I've asked you to stop these foolish attempts. You know you will never get through. All you're doing is giving Emrys false hope!"

Merlin stopped outside the house, leaned against the wall and crouched, listening.

"Then let us go and we won't be your problem anymore!"

"Emrys's destiny is here. The longer you keep trying to get him to try to leave is another day that he doesn't try to be part of our community."

"YOUR community, Mother, not ours! Why do you think he keeps trying to leave...because he doesn't want to be here!"

"I will decide where he stays, not you!"

"You have NO right to keep him hostage!"

"I'm doing it for our future! If Emrys becomes a hermit, he will never find love nor have children!"

"So you would have him stay here, to father children! How many women have you got lined up to whore themselves to him for your selfish purpose!"

Merlin felt himself sinking, horrified. Was that truly why he was here?

"How dare you speak to me like that! Shira's voice softened a little " I had hoped that maybe you and him...you seem to get so well together...and you're the last ones of your kind..."

"He is MY friend" she answered through gritted teeth "the only one who understands me. I would not dishonor our friendship for your purpose..."

"But with time..."

Aleea's voice came out softer but firm "you would have the most powerful sorcerer hiding in you haven, producing children, because you don't like what you saw in the future...a future that you are not even part of...and you think that Merlin will be all right with that! Then you are fooling yourself, Mother, because I can see and feel his pain. And it isn't decreasing with time, but getting worse. I can hear his unconscious thoughts screaming at night when he is sleeping, and if it wasn't for me, the nightmares would consume him. And then your hope for the future would still not be realized. It is one thing to keep me here for your selfish reasons...because they are well intentioned but to keep Merlin here...that is unacceptable!" and with that Merlin heard a door open and being slammed. He saw Aleea running, her hands rubbing her face, probably wiping tears.

He stayed there for a while, having heard Shira leaving her daughter's home. He wanted to go after Aleea but his legs felt like they were anchored to the ground. How did Aleea know that he had nightmares and what was she doing to him to make them go away? He thought of last night, how the nightmare had woken him up again, sweaty and breathless. They were getting worse. Then the warmth would come over him, soothing him which he had thought was his magic. It felt like a hug from his mother that would make all the scary things go away until he felt safe and content once again. And when he woke up, he remembered his nightmare but he didn't feel worried and afraid. And somehow Aleea was responsible for that!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you again for the kind reviews. I don't know if I'll have time to update in the next 2 days as I'm on night shift. But I'll definitely be back soon. Just saw episode 3 and oh my, Bradley and Colin were hilarious. I'm gonna be so sad when this series end.

Chapter 12

Shira left her daughter's home and walked towards her cave. She would always go there to think. It was her safe haven. She looked around as it always soothed her to be here. Beautiful crystals covered the walls. They were the source of power that combined with her magic had created the impenetrable walls of her sanctuary. As long as they were there, nothing could happen. And since crystals kept growing with time, she knew that **Hæfen **would always be safe.

In the center was a basin made of marble, on top of a beautifully crafted pedestal. It was filled with water from the lake of Abeleena which contained magic of its own. It had helped her open the portal that had brought her to the future and back and charm the bracelets and cage to stop Emrys' magic.

"Emrys" she said gently and sighed. She had so hoped he would have embraced his new life. But if she was honest with herself, she knew deep in her heart, that he wouldn't. Shira knew her daughter was right. It wasn't acceptable to imprison him. Her fists tightened. What was she suppose to do? Not only the future of magic was at stake but also, she had hoped he would carry on for her. And yes, she had hoped that Aleena and him would come to love each other. They were kind of the same, she smiled to herself. Strong, defiant, stubborn but with such a warm and tender heart. Anyone willing to love them would be better for it. She had enjoyed watching them together, sitting cross legged, facing each other and teaching each other new magic spells.

Maybe her thinking was flawed after all. Maybe she should let him go and let him fulfill his destiny. Or maybe she should give him more time. No, Aleena had told her his dreams were getting worse. She shook her head sadly. If only she had a sign, someone she could ask for guidance. But here in her haven, she was the one whom people asked for help.

She looked up all of sudden. Someone was close to her sanctuary's barriers. That was one of the effects of her impenetrable walls. She always knew when someone was near and not leaving which would alert her when people, magical or not would be close to the entrance.

Shira walked towards her basin and looked into the water. She swirled it with a finger. "**scéawung mé hwá gewill æt infær" **Show me who wishes to enter.

The water swirled and revealed who was requesting entrance. She inhaled sharply but then smiled.

"Arthur Pendragon" she spoke his name softly. Well, she did ask for a sign.


	13. Chapter 13

Well I managed to review my last few chapters on my night shift so here you go. Enjoy.

Chapter 13

Arthur and his knights had been traveling for about a week and half now. He was getting more and more worried that he wouldn't find this magical haven. It was amazing how he missed not having his friend at his side, even with the constant complaining of a sore behind.

Arthur had so much time to think about Merlin having magic. There wasn't much else to discuss. Their trip had been quite uneventful for a change. Well it was just as well, since Merlin hadn't been there to help them out. He and his men had pretty much been talking about when they thought Merlin might of used his magic. They all recalled moments when the attackers would suddenly fall off their horses, trip and fall, get knocked out by a fallen branch, had their passage blocked by suddenly falling rocks.

They laughed at what they had thought was just good luck. Well in a way, Merlin was their good luck.

While Gaius had been pouring over his books, Arthur had had some time to think. He had felt betrayed. His friend, and his best one at that if he was completely honest, had been lying to him for so long. How many more lies had he told to protect his secret. But those feelings had quickly been turned to hurt as he realised that Merlin didn't trust him as much as he trusted his friend. And then it was just sadness, having imagined himself in Merlin's place, he knew he probably would of done the same. There had been some anger as well at realising what a fool Merlin really was. Destiny or not, the young man had placed himself in the heart of madness, living in the one place that would put him to death at the mere suspicion of sorcery. And then giving up his life constantly for him. Why was he so devoted? For the sake of a destiny. Destinies could be changed. He was powerful according to Gaius. Why not leave and go where he could be appreciated? There were kingdoms where magic was not outlawed. He could've been happy and free there. But no, he remained at his side, waiting patiently for the day that the king of Camelot would return magic to the kingdom.

All his council and Guinevere had so readily accepted the idea of Merlin being a sorcerer or a warlock for that matter, as he had been corrected on the difference.

And now, here he was, hoping that he would find Merlin. He didn't want to come back to Camelot empty handed. He needed his friend.

He didn't quite believe he would find this place and that saddened him.

His stomach started to feel bad, like he was about to throw up. He try to recall what he had eaten last. Was it the rabbits. They hadn't seemed diseased. He just felt unwell. He looked around. The forest seemed to have taken a gloomy look all of a sudden. Leafless trees looked like giant hands that were trying to grab at them. Even his horse seemed restless. He could hear some moaning from his men. He looked to his side and saw the forest looked better, warmer and more inviting somehow. He directed his horse towards the better part of the forest. He would just take a small detour.

After a few paces, he was feeling much better and couldn't think of why he had felt that way. The horses seemed more relaxed and there was no more groaning. But then a sudden realisation hit him like a slap in the face. That was it! He was here! He had found the haven. That's exactly what the dragon had explained!

The king held his hand up and everyone stopped. He turned his horse to face his men. "Let's head back this way for a bit" A few disconcerted looks came his way but due to loyalty and faith in their king, the knights followed. Arthur continued till the feeling of dread came back and then pushed on. The horses started to neigh their discontent and it took everything for them to try to push them forward. Finally he decided that he didn't want to argue with his horse so he gave the order to dismount the horses and tie them to a tree.

"Do you think we've found the place, Arthur?" Leon asked looking around eerily, feeling watched. He fought his urge to run in the other direction.

"Yes, we're definitely here. If I'm correct, we all want to leave this place. ..which only means that we have found it" He thought for a bit. "why don't you all to back a bit with the horses. There is no need for you all to come" At his knights disapproval comments, he lifted his hand for their silence."Somehow, I don't believe Shira wants to hurt us. I don't know how I know it but just that it's a gut feeling. She showed too much care towards Merlin. I think she somehow might of believed him to be in danger ...from us...or from me perhaps." he looked down sadly then faced his knights once more. "I really do believe that whatever her intentions were, they were not malicious. I will go alone to show her that I do not mean her harm as she didn't harm us." The knights nodded and Arthur started back towards the feelings of doom. He continued, fighting his sense of survival that screamed at him to turn and run. He had to admit that it took more strength than fighting three bandits at the same time. He looked back and couldn't see his men anymore and then he tried to continue but found he couldn't . He had hit some sort of wall. He extended his arms and tried to feel the wall with his hands but there were none. He looked, confused as to what to do next. "Hello, is anybody here?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Merlin finally had gotten up and started searching for Aleea. He found her a bit away from the village sitting by a their favourite tree. She was sitting holding her knees, and he could see that she had been crying. He sat in front of her and held out his hands.

She took them and strengthened her grip. Merlin had a calming effect on her that she enjoyed and found she needed. Aleea thought sometimes that she would explode into a million pieces just out of frustration. At least now she had Merlin in her life. She wasn't alone anymore.

"I heard your argument with your mother" he spoke gently.

She looked a little horrified at first but then calmed herself. "I'm sorry about that. I don't like to argue in front of people"

"It's okay...I..I wanted to thank you for whatever you are doing to help me sleep"

"Oh you heard that..", she blushed, looking down " I'm sorry...it's just..." She was feeling a little mortified.

"It's just..what?" he asked lifting her chin so that she was looking back at him.

"It's just...that dreams...they are windows to the soul. They reflect what people really think, their unspoken fears and joys. Sometimes they don't make sense to the person having them...but to me...well I understand them. They are as clear as if you yourself were telling me how you really felt. And when someone, like a child has nightmares, after they maybe had heard a story about monsters, I can feel it. It wakes me up. It doesn't happen very often here. But since you came...I don't know if it's because you are so powerful...but it wakes me up...and...and I can't breathe and I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle..." she blushed some more " so I send you my magic to calm you down so that you are not afraid anymore."

"Oh" it was now Merlin's turn to blush. "I'm sorry...I didn't know.."

Aleea gave him a wide smile "Don't worry. It's not like you could control it. I don't mind it anymore. I've gotten use to it and..." she looked mischievously "and I kind of like soothing you"

It was Merlin's turn to look away, embarrassed. Aleea gently grabbed his chin and turned his face to meet hers. She didn't want him to feel bad. She didn't want there to be secrets between them. Aleea wanted to reassure him, let him know that she was his friend.

But something changed as their eyes were locked. Neither seemed to be able to move.

Aleea suddenly felt a pain, like a pressure in the pit of her stomach. She had never felt that before but somehow the pressure didn't scare her. No it was exactly the opposite. She welcomed it but couldn't understand why.

Merlin felt it too. And it surprised him. He thought he would never have that feeling again.

Then a force stronger than them, seemed to pull them together as the space between them decreased until their lips touched. They both let out a small sigh at the warmth of their closeness. Aleea closed her eyes as she parted her lips and felt Merlin respond to the movement of her lips.

She briefly stopped, reopening her eyes to see his reaction. She liked what she saw. Merlin opened his eyes and smiled against her lips. Neither moved away. They both closed their eyes and deepened their kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you, glad you enjoyed my last update. Couldn't pass up the chance to give our favourite warlock some love. Poor him, he'll only get affection in our fanfictions!

Chapter 15

Arthur called again "hello, is someone there?" What should he do now? Kilgarrah hadn't told him how to contact Shira once he got there. He looked around in desperation. No it couldn't end like this. He knew he was here. What if Shira ignored him. What if...

Something moved a few feet away in front of him. He squinted his eyes. And suddenly made a woman's form.

"Hello, Arthur Pendragon. What brings you here, so far away from home?"

The king felt like a rag doll as all the tension built up in the last 2 weeks suddenly left him. He had found the haven, he had found Shira. Now came the next challenge. How to convince her to return Merlin to him.

"I have come for Merlin, Emrys as you call him."

"Indeed you have. What makes a manservant so special that you would come all this way and leave your kingdom unattended?"

"He is my friend, my counsel, my conscience. I need him at my side so that I may fulfill our destiny to unite Albion"

"And how would he accomplish that. He isn't a knight"

"No. But he is a powerful warlock. And I believe that he wants to fulfill his destiny as much as I do"

"So you know of his magic?"

"Yes"

"And you have accepted it"

"Yes"

Shira smiled. She saw no deception in the young king's face. Well she hadn't expected that. But still she wanted more. She needed more to convince her to give up Emrys.

"I will grant you something no one without magic has ever been allowed . I will allow you to enter. No one will be able to see us and I will show you what I have created here and why Emrys is better off here. Will you follow me?"

"Yes" he answered looking back where he had left his knights. Doubt was threatening to take over but wanting Merlin back was much stronger.

He followed Shira as they walked through the forest until they reached the village.

"They cannot see us?" asked Arthur

"They cannot as I have shielded us. I do not want them disturbed by your presence"

Arthur felt a pang of hurt but was easily distracted by the sight around him. Women, men and children going on about their business, laughing, dancing, playing musical instruments and... doing magic with no fear. He watched on as they walked through the village. He tried to think how Camelot must of been when sorcery was accepted. Had it been much like this? How comfortable and happy these people seemed to be. He wish he knew firsthand how life had been then before his father had started the Great Purge. If Magic could live in peace here, could it not do so in Camelot once again?

"This is really beautiful, this place you have created" he admitted to the sorceress.

Shira smiled. She was watching him, seeing the awe on his face.

"Thank you, Arthur, that means a great deal to hear you say that. My people are here because they have feared for their lives and they have found safety, warmth, and freedom. "

Arthur thought for a bit "Is that why you took Merlin, to keep him safe...from me"

Shira looked away. She wasn't sure she wanted to answer that right away. But as they came upon Merlin and Aleea, Arthur turned his attention to his friend.

"Merlin" he exclaimed. Finally, after almost 3 weeks, he was only a small distance from him. All the stress just left him, making him feel drained and limp like a ragdoll as relief and joy enveloped him like a warm blanket.

But a hand on his arm stopped him. "He cannot hear you". Arthur stood, taking in the scene.

Merlin and a girl were laying down side by side, laughing. He placed a small kiss on her cheek and she returned his kiss by another on his lips. He picked a flower with many petals and with words Arthur did not understand, the petals pulled away from the flower and started to dance, making shapes as they giggled. The girl then picked another flower of a different color and with the same words, the petals of that flower started to dance intertwining themselves with Merlin's flowers.

But what hit Arthur more down to the pit of his stomach, was how Merlin looked happy, carefree and relaxed. He tried to recall when his friend had looked like that in Camelot but couldn't think up of any instances.

Shira looked on also, pleased. Her hopes had finally come true. Unfortunately Arthur was here now, changing everything. "So this is Emrys. What do you think?"

Arthur looked enviously at his manservant. Had he still been with him in Camelot and he saw him playing with flowers, he would of called his manservant a girl. But instead he envied Merlin's sense of freedom. The look on his face showed the king that his manservant was finally happy. And he knew that here, Merlin would never have to live in fear. Did he really want to take him away from all this? Was it right to do it? He wanted his friend back, he wanted him at his side so that he could fulfill their destiny. To have a united land would be a good thing for all the people, magical or not. Maybe there would not have to be a safe haven, as maybe people could go anywhere in safety. He chewed on his lip while doubts set in. Should he take away Merlin from his happiness?

"He looks so happy" But then more doubt creeped into his thoughts. "How do I know this is really Merlin? You've deceived me before. How do I know that you don't have him tied up in a cellar, starving him and..." He turned towards Shira looking for deceit.

"Fair enough" Shira thought for a bit. Arthur was right to doubt her after what she had done " I will ask him a question of your choosing and if his answer is correct, you will then know"

Arthur nodded and started thinking. "I killed a unicorn and my people were punished for it. An old man called Anhora came to Camelot to tell me I had cursed the land due to my stupidity. He offered me a challenge. If I passed, all would return to normal. What was the challenge and what had to be done to pass it."

"Very well. You will remain hidden, unable to speak or move. You may only listen" Arthur nodded in understanding.

Shira just walked on towards Merlin. Arthur tried to follow but felt like he was hitting a wall. He definitely couldn't move. So he watched and hoped that that really was Merlin. Although knowing Merlin could be tied up in a dark place, being tortured would of made the rescue a lot easier on him. He wouldn't have to feel guilty about wanting his friend back.

Shira approached Merlin and Aleea, who finally noticing her, sat up quickly and blushed.

"Mother, what...what are you doing here?" Aleea asked, embarrassed. This was definitely not something she had been through before - having her mother catch her while kissing a boy.

"I have been thinking about our conversation from this morning", Shira couldn't help herself "friends, huh?"

Merlin and Aleea deepened their facial color.

"Emrys, may I ask you a question. It will seem strange but it's something that has been brought to my attention" At Merlin's nod, she continued "Do you remember when your king killed a unicorn?" Merlin nodded slowly again, caution in his eyes, the blush completely gone "Can you tell me what Arthur had to do to fix the damage he had done by killing that magical creature?"

"Yes...but may I ask why you want to know that?"

"I promise I will tell you as soon as you've answered"

Merlin knew Shira would keep her word. "He had to prove he was pure of heart. We were sitting on either side of a table with two goblets. Both had some liquid, one was to contain a poison. All the liquid from both goblets had to be drank but each of us could only drink from one goblet. I offered to drink the liquids as being a manservant, my life is not as important as his. But" Merlin couldn't help himself, "the Dollophead distracted me, poured the liquid from one goblet into the other and drank the whole thing. He felt responsible for what had happened to Camelot. But by doing that, he had proven he was pure of heart and everything was turned back to normal"

At hearing Merlin's favourite nickname for him and the facts of what had happened only Merlin and himself knew, Arthur was sure that that was indeed his servant.

Merlin looked expectantly at Shira.

"Your king has found my haven, Emrys."

Merlin's mouth dropped open. Arthur had come for him?

Shira continued " He has requested that I return you to him. Aleea, would you please bring Emrys to the gate and say your goodbyes."

Arthur hated himself at that moment seeing the pain he was inflicting on the young couple. Even with accepting Merlin's magic, he was still hurting his friend.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Aleea felt like her heart had just been ripped from her. Her newfound happiness was going to be taken from her. She felt like an empty shell.

Merlin was still in shock. He barely felt Aleea's hand grab his and gently being led away from his favourite spot.

They both walked in silence and then stopped a short distance from the gate.

"We're almost there" she said simply.

Merlin looked around wondering how he had even moved, having not noticed that he had been walking. He turned towards Aleea. His emotions were being assaulted by guilt and a sense of loss of what could of been. And then more guilt at wanting happiness for himself, for wanting to go home.

Aleea wanted to be selfish, to ask him to stay. But Merlin now had a chance to go back and truly be happy. Could she really ask him to remain here for her own selfish desires?

Her panicked look met Merlin's. He looked just as crestfallen as she was. And then suddenly, they reached for each other, embracing, neither wanting to let the other go.

Shira returned to Arthur and motioned for him to follow. They walked at a slightly different route back to the gate to give her daughter and Emrys some time together. Arthur stopped as he noticed that Shira was taking him out of her sanctuary. "Wait, won't we meet him here"

"No, you must wait on the other side"

"Why? " he asked, doubt in his voice.

"I want Emrys to have a final choice. And I don't want him to be influenced by your presence. Don't you think he should have a choice?"

Considering that she hadn't given Merlin a choice, he didn't see what she was going on about. But he wasn't about to say that. Maybe she only had wanted to show him what could be. Maybe Merlin did want to stay? Arthur nodded and followed her out.

"You will be able to see him and hear him, but he won't until he decides to cross the gate"

"You will allow him to come then."

"I will," she sighed regretfully" I give you my word. " And Shira turned stepped back through the barrier, waiting for Merlin. She was also feeling a sense of loss. She really had liked Emrys and wanted him part of her community. But she was not one to ignore the signs. And she had asked for one to guide her, to help her make a decision. Now she had to listen to it. For destiny had a way of correcting itself if it was really meant to be.

Arthur didn't have to wait long. Aleea and Merlin arrived a couple of minutes later. Their eyes were misty but it looked like they had had a chance to say goodbye.

Aleea dropped Merlin's hand. She looked into his eyes and swallowed hard, "Good luck with your destiny, Merlin. I wish you the very best. You really deserve it" her voice croaked. She turned quickly and left him with her mother.

Merlin couldn't think of anything soothing to say. He looked towards the beautiful girl until he could no longer see her, wanting to memorize her every details. His gaze dropped to the ground and he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

Arthur was overtaken by guilt. How could he do this to his best friend?

Aleea was out of sight but she couldn't just walk away. She wanted to see Merlin until she could not longer see him. She turned around where she couldn't be seen, and came back hiding behind a tree.

Shira's voice brought Merlin and Arthur's attention back.

"Emrys, I will give you one last chance. Your king is on the other side. He cannot hear or see you. So if you decide to stay, you may do so without having to face him."

Arthur was confused. Why was Shira lying to him? He could see and hear him!

"Emrys, you know why I have brought you here. It was to keep magic alive. It might of been selfish of me...but I also think that it is one of your goals. To have magic live on. I showed you what magic should be...free, respected, used for good. Here you are safe. And even if I may say, you also have the possibility of companionship. Your king doesn't know you have magic. I have seen your future Emrys, and I've decided to show you some of it." And with that, Shira used her deception magic and showed Merlin a future that was not to happen.

A misty cloud appeared and then images within the cloud. Images of Arthur finding out the truth, of Arthur turning on him in anger, accusing him of betrayal, throwing him in the dungeons. He could see by the length of his beard, that he had spent a lot of time there until upon threat of attack by Morgana, Arthur let Merlin out to help. Then it appeared Arthur allowed him to live in the castle but the friendship was no longer there.

Merlin looked away. He couldn't stand it anymore. His heart sank even deeper than he thought it could. It really hurt to see Arthur treat him like that. He sat heavily on the ground, holding his hands to his head which was pounding, threatening to explode.

Arthur on the other side was furious. "NOOO!" he screamed, "no that's not true! Merlin..Merlin!" That sorceress was nothing but a traitor. He had been fooled again!

"What do you choose Emrys?"

Merlin wasn't answering. He had so often imagined how Arthur would react when his magic would be revealed but he hadn't imagined it to be that bad.

"Emrys, I don't mean to rush you, but I cannot have anyone waiting around for long. It would alert people of the location of my haven."

"I...I...must go back" he looked up at her and answered weakly " I don't care how Arthur will treat me. We have to unite Albion. I know in my heart that that is the ultimate goal. It is our destiny."

"and what of my daughter?"

"I'm...I'm so sorry...I really do care for her." his voice quivered, a tear streaming down his cheek.

Arthur hated the pain he saw on his manservant. It really tore at him. But Merlin was coming home. He would not have to be deceived by this woman again. He would take care of him. He would show him that he wasn't the king he saw in that vision. He just really hated taking him away from his happiness. But Merlin had chosen him, chosen Camelot.

"Very well Emrys.. as you wish, you may go through the gate to your king."

Merlin slowly got up. He looked back to where he had last seen Aleea, hesitating. There was so much he wished he could of shared with her. He already felt her absence like a hole had been carved out of his chest.

He nodded at Shira and started walking towards the gate.

"Oh and Emrys" Merlin stopped, looking back "two more things." Merlin frowned "One. You have made a wise choice."  
Merlin looked at Shira, completely confused. She was contradicting herself. Showing him a grim future and telling him it was wise. Shira looked from him and then towards the gate. She smiled and winked, confusing Merlin even further. What was she winking at?

Arthur looked directly at Shira. Had she just winked at him?

"Second" she looked back at Merlin " you must take Aleea with you"

Merlin, shocked beyond understanding, dropped his mouth for the second time that day. So much had happened. He felt his body waver from the onslaught on his emotions. "You've shown me a bleak future and you want your daughter to be a part of it?"

"Well let's just say, that when futures are shown, they sometimes can be changed or may not be as accurate as you would like. I'm sure that's happened to you, once or twice before?"

Merlin thinking back knew that, yes, some futures could be changed. And with Aleea, who knew? Things could be better. "Yes of course I'll take her with me, if she wants to..." he added hopefully.

Shira called out to her daughter "Aleea, my dear, you can come out of your hiding spot"

Aleea came out from behind the tree and walked slowly towards them. She looked questioningly at her mother as she stopped in front of them.

"Is it still your wish to leave, Aleea?" she asked warmly.

Aleea was baffled. Why was her mother asking her if she wanted to leave? Was there a possibility that she would let her? And to leave her safety, to live by Merlin who would be mistreated? But to stay here did not appeal to her either. The thought of it suffocated her. She felt she would just wither away, always remembering that short moment when she had felt truly alive.

"It is Mother" she answered with a reassuring smile while grabbing Merlin's hand.

Shira looked sadly at her daughter but smiled warmly "Then you may go. I wish you well, daughter. I hope you find what is missing in your life. But remember that you will always have a place here if you wish to return. That goes for you too, Emrys. And, Aleea, know also that what you see, may not always be." and she winked at her daughter. Aleea knew then, that the vision Merlin had seen was not real. She let go of Merlin's hand and ran to her mother. They embraced, both with tears in their eyes.

"Thank you so much, Mother. You truly are a wonderful person."

The women finally stepped back from each other and Aleea returned to Merlin, joy and new hope in her eyes.

Merlin's heart was skipping a few beats. But he didn't want to stay in the sanctuary any longer so he grabbed Aleea's hand and started walking towards the gate before anything else could happen. He stopped briefly, looking back at Shira. "Thank you" he said simply but gave a great big smile.

Merlin and Aleea looked at each other with the biggest grin on their faces and walked through the gate. With Aleea at his side, he felt he could face anything, even Arthur's anger.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Arthur stood there, getting very impatient, but now he finally was getting Merlin back.

Merlin and Aleea emerged from the haven and the two men faced each other. Merlin stood a small distance away, being careful, watching his king's reaction. Arthur's face broke into the biggest grin he had ever seen. His arms raised and he headed towards the magical pair.

"Are we going for a hug?" Merlin asked playfully, grinning back. Arthur seemed the same as he left him. He would worry about revealing his magic later. Right now he just wanted to see his friend at last.

Arthur reached the pair and hugged them both to Aleea's surprise. Merlin and her looked at each other with amusement.

"Yup. But I'll never admit to it if anybody asks" he pulled away. "You, my friend are a sight for sore eyes." He looked and smiled at Aleea. "Of course, I'm sure someone would disagree. Come on, let's go. The others are back there. I want to get out of here as soon as possible. This place gives me the creeps."

"Really, it's not that bad" Merlin said, looking around not understanding Arthur's discomfort.

They reached the spot where the knights were waiting. There was a lot of hugging, cheers, and laughter as they were all reunited. Merlin introduced Aleea as another unwilling tenant of the sanctuary. They welcomed her warmly, gave Merlin a few low whistles and raised eyebrows.

"All right, all right" Arthur interrupted "I have a need to get going"

Everyone mounted their horses. Aleea sat in back of Merlin, a little unsure. She had never ridden on a horse before.

Arthur got everyone's attention by raising his hand "Merlin will you do us the honor and whisk us away back to Camelot, please"

Merlin's sat straight in his saddle, looking befuddled. "Wha...what Sire...I'm not sure.."

"I Said...will you whisk us away"

"..."

"Merlin, I have spent a week and a half away from my wife...because of you...because you went and got yourself kidnapped" oh Arthur was so enjoying this "the LEAST you can do for me, is send us back to Camelot...in an instant...so that I don't have to be away from my wife for another week!"

"Whaaat...I...I ..."

"Well Shira did it, can't you?"

"..."

"What? Is the mighty Emrys not capable of that simple task"

"Uhh..." Merlin couldn't make out a single thought, he was in total shock. Was Arthur wanting him to do magic? But how did he know?

Aleea couldn't hold it any longer. She burst out laughing, knowing what Arthur was up to. Merlin felt like he wanted to sink into the ground.

"I ...uhh..."

"Can you make any sentences at this point. Or is that even too hard of a task?"

"Wait there a minute!" Merlin had enough "What are you saying? Do you know..." He really didn't want to have to finish that.

"What? that you have magic?" Arthur grinned "Old news my friend, old news. Now about sending us back to Camelot?"

Aleea came to Merlin's rescue. "I think my mother wanted one last chance to show the king what a loyal friend he had. She deceived you in making you think that Arthur still didn't know..." she smiled warmly as he still looked horrified "but I can see by Arthur's lack of tact" she looked sternly at Arthur, then winked at him "he is trying to tell you he knows and he's accepted it."

"Oh" is all Merlin could say as the realisation of these events started to sink in.

"Now...about getting us out of here?"

"Not really my strength...still have some things to learn" Merlin said sheepishly.

"NO, no, no, no no no...I was told you were the most powerful warlock to walk this earth!"

"yeah, well you try learning spells when there is a constant threat of being roasted"

"Excuses, you really are a clotpole..."

"Well better than being a dollophead" Merlin giving him his biggest grin.

"I told you, you can't call me that. I'm the king. Especially in present company"

"And I told You, I never do as I'm told"

"You're never going to change are you?"

"Nope, you'd be bored"

"Boring could be good. I could use bored for a while"

"Uhm Uhm" coughed Aleea, getting everyone's attention. "As much as I'm enjoying this intellectual debate, I should tell you that I am quite good with transportation spells."

"Can you bring us home?" Asked Arthur

"Of course Sire."

"Good, maybe I'll keep her around to do magic, and you" pointing to Merlin" can resume your duties as manservant.

"What, you can't do that!"

"I'm the king, I can do whatever I want"

"Boys!" she looked to the knights for help. But a quick look around let her know that they were not going to be helpful as they were all snickering and barely holding it together. "Would you like to go back or NOT!" she exclaimed somewhat frustrated. "I have a whole world to discover and your old lady bickering is getting in the way!"

Aleea, to her amusement saw both men briefly pout.

"All right, all right, out with it, bring us home"

Aleea rolled her eyes "Maybe you could point me in the right direction. I have lived all my life in a sheltered sanctuary."

Arthur smiled sheepishly "To the south"

"I need two men on each side of me, hold my hands, then the rest of you, line up and hold their hands."

The knights did as they were told and Aleea spoke the appropriate incantation that would bring them home.

-the end-

Don't forget to read the epilogue!


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

Shira walked to her cave, somewhat sad and somewhat happy. She had lost her daughter, but she hoped her daughter would find the peace and happiness she had been seeking. Which mother did not wish this for their daughter?

She called upon her portal, and decided to visit the year 2012 again. She needed to see if the future had changed in any way. She picked Cardiff first. She was curious as to what story the "actors" would now be telling. She saw them in a forest "filming" their next scene. The dark haired one, the one that reminded her of Merlin, was walking away from the group.

"Colin, where are you going?"

"humm...just gonna walk around a bit, having a hard time warming up"

Shira didn't feel the cold since she was mostly there in spirit, but she could see from Colin's breath why he was shivering. For some reason, something nudged her to follow.

Colin leaned against a tree, out of sight and slid down the length of the tree to a crouching position. "all I need is a little fire to warm up" he snickered to himself. He put out his hand in amusement "**Forbærne" **

A small flame started up about 2 feet from him. Colin quickly got up on his feet and looked wildly around to see who was playing a trick on him. But no one was there. He hadn't noticed his eyes glowing gold as he had spoken the spell. He quickly put out the fire with his foot.

Shira smiled to herself, "so magic is back after all," she said outloud, satisfied. She hadn't had to go too far after all. She muttered the spell that would bring her home. And just as she was about to leave, she noticed that Colin was looking straight at her, looking very confused and somewhat agitated. She smiled and waved at him. "farewell, young warlock"

One more thought crossed her mind just as she disappeared. If this Colin was a descendant of Emrys as she had no doubt by the resemblance that now was obvious, then the first time she had visited Cardiff, that Colin also had to be his descendant. That could only mean one thing "Naughty little Emrys!" she thought to herself.

So there you have it. It's finally the end. I know we're not suppose to write about actors but I couldn't resist this little tidbit. Thank you to you who have read my story and for your encouragement. If you want, let me know how you found my writing. I'm definitely not one of those people that could write a novel. My language skills are very basic. But it was lots of fun to put my ideas down.

AmberW


End file.
